Chi
Foreigners are not to be trusted. Who is Chi? Writer, translator, musician, voice actor, airplane pilot, nerd. Chi, a.k.a. Pedro Borges, is the token foreigner, and oldest member of OMC. His life has been weird in many ways, disjointed and full of seemingly random experiences. He dropped out of college to start a career in television. Some time later, he decided to throw away a lackluster career in a country that isn't known for quality in broadcasting for a life as a professional airplane pilot. Currently, he is in the latter stages of training to become a flight instructor, forever doomed to land at the same airport he took off from. The Matrix Online It seemed like a good idea at the time. Chi loves all things Matrix-related, and what better thing than to be a part of "what happens next"? Oh, how naïve he was... Inspired by an article he had read about Dissociative Identity Disorder, Pedro created IronChimera (Chi). He decided early on that this very uncommon take on the expression "Residual Self-Image" would remain a somewhat closely guarded secret, and thus became mildly interesting to some around him. Chi initially joined the Chambers of Shaolin, but the lack of activity (a sign, if there ever was one) made her eventually go solo. She ended up finally finding a home in the The Megacity Department of Energy, but only after a significant amount of time as a freelancer. Chi was also invited into the Masquerade, but her strange moral code (or fear of what might happen to it) forced her to quickly resign. After a few months as a member of the DoE, and witnessing the apocalyptic clusterfuck that the game had become, she jacked out and never went back. Pedro threw his Matrix Online disks out a 14-story window and vowed never again to give money to Sony Online Entertainment. His character's name became his identity on the Internet and in OMC, presumably because she was more interesting than he is. Zombies He loves them. One of his most prized possessions is a copy of the Living Dead trilogy, signed and dedicated by the director, and one of Chi's personal heroes, George A. Romero. His other great reference in the genre and in life itself is Bruce Campbell, actor and director. He is probably the main driving force behind OMC's involvement in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. His current zombie-related obsession is The Walking Dead, in comic-book and tv-series formats. Operation Midnight Climax Sean, Ian and Dark Heresy are the reasons Chi joined OMC shortly after its foundation. He then had the pleasure of getting to know the other members of OMC, and was pleased. Why does he remain a member? POWER. UNLIMITED POWERRRRRRRRR. And an endless curiosity about what Iva's next xfire status line will be. In the wee hours of the morning, his neighbors can still hear a voice grumbling about the early demise of Dark Heresy. "Just when things were getting interesting", they hear. "Harrumph". The Future? It's simple, really. The Old Republic. Inigo Fafnik, bounty hunter. Category:People